The End Is Just The Beginning
by PirateEyedSwan
Summary: Amenadiel's job is not only getting lucifer back to hell, its helping the souls of humans pass on.


 **I Dont Own Lucifer Or the Characters Thats Fox and What not.**

As the distraught parents cry over their dying boy, Amenadiel stands outside the room watching them from behind the glass. The boy is dying from a brain tumour as he lays there unconscious, taking his last breaths of life. Amenadiel enters the child's mind. Within the mind Amenadiel wanders the many corridors till he sees a closed door with light illuminating from it. Music could be heard playing within the room. Many children songs ranging from twinkle twinkle little star to Mary had a little lamb. Amenadiel enters the room to find the boy in the centre of the room paying with the vast majority of toys. The boy is startled when laying eyes upon Amenadiel. His fear begins to rise as he starts shifting backwards. Amenadiel puts his palms facing up in the air and speaks.

"I will not hurt you child. I am here to guide you towards heaven," he says.

"Are you an angel"? the boy asks.

"Yes I am. What's your name? Mines Amenadiel," he replies.

"Wow. My name is Jason. Its nice to meet you Mister."

"Its nice to meet you too." Amenadiel says with a smile on his face.

"Mister I'm scared. Mommy and Daddy said I had to go away for awhile. I Don't want to leave them. I'll be all alone." The boy starts to cry.

Seeing the kid scared and upset pulls at Amenadiels heart string and reminds him that no matter how hard he tries someone still gets hurt at the end of the day. Wether it be the boy or the grief stricken people he's leaving behind. All he can do is his best to prepare the boy for his journey to heaven and hope that with time the wounds both parties suffer will dim. Sometimes he asks himself why an innocent child is taken away from a loving family and their chance at a rich and just life is taken way. He suppose he shouldn't ask these questions as father has a plan, but he can't help that flicker of a feeling that tells him that its just not fair.

"Don't cry my boy, there is nothing to be afraid of. Where you are going is filled with wonders. There roller coasters and fairy floss and all the puppies you could wish for. There will be other kids just like you to play with. You will never be alone. There will always be someone there to take care of you, just until you parents can join us". Amenadiel says trying his best to comfort the boy.

"Do you promise I can get a puppy?" The boy asks beginning to calm down.

"Yes my child". Amenadiel laughs.

"Ok then. But what about Mommy and Daddy? They are going to be sad that I'm gone." The boy asks worried.

"I'll make sure they will be alright". Amenadiel replies with such conviction.

If he's supposed to be an angel then he's gonna damn well prove it.

As the boy accepts the news the light towards heaven begins to appear and the boy looks at it scared again.

"Will it hurt"? he asks.

"No, it will be just like falling asleep". Amenadiel says.

The boy takes Amenadiels hand and the both walk towards the light. Just before the boy passes on he speaks.

"Tell my Mommy and Daddy I love them very and will miss them".

"I will and I'm sure they will miss you too". He replies only slightly holding back his tears.

With that the boy crosses over and Amenadiel is left standing along in front of the light. He recedes from the boys mind as it begins to darken and returns to his own head. He watches as the family breakdown and the boys vitals have flatlined. It breaks his heart to her the cries of the mother who will never see her boy grow up to be a caring and resourceful individual. The cries of a father who will never see his son grown up to be a courageous and strong. The thought of what could have been is the most crushing aspect of the pain and it threatens to pull him under. His own grief taking over for the boy he met not five minuets ago.

unable to stand the pain anymore Amenadiel does what he promised the child on his departure. He lifts his hand and waves it over the glass. The parents stop crying for a moment as a vision of their son happy in heaven invades their mind. The vision dissipates and the parents just look to each other and smile. They know that their boy is happy and not in pain anymore and he loves them just as much as they love him. It calms their distraught souls till there is nothing but peace settling in.

With his work done Amenadiel leave this part of the hospital in search of the coma ward. He has one last task to complete which involves a comatose cop. However on the way he couldn't stop the flow of tears for the boy who's life was taken too soon.

The End


End file.
